A Perfect Day
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: Miles Tails Prower and Fluttershy are living in the same house, and good friends, however, Fluttershy secretly have much stronger feelings for her mobian friend. Will she know that he feels the same tender feelings for her, or not? Rated M for mature content.


**Hi again. I want to introduce you to the story about Tails and Fluttershy. I know that in most media Tails is still portrayed as eight years, but I've read Archie's comic book "Light Mobius", where Tails was FORTY-ONE years old, so don't worry about the age difference, because Tails is like twenty-two in this story. It's like Tails' younger version from Light Mobius. So you can feel okay to read this story. And so, just like in the previous story, there are sex scenes and nudity, as well as many curses.**

* * *

 **A PERFECT DAY**

On Fluttershy's cottage was another beautiful day. The house owner (Dressed in a white T-shirt, green shorts, and green sneakers, and a wide sombrero on her head) was on the street and fed her animals, as on her face was a gentle and happy smile. She carried a food basket on her left hand's elbow. Animals, of course, quickly rushed to eat, as if they were possessed with something or haven't seen the food for a long time. It prompted Fluttershy to gasp in surprise and to made her eyes wide as she was really not pleased with their behavior. She then frowns and bared her teeth, ready to scold them.

"Stop it now!" she demanded in a loud voice, and that was enough to stop her animals fight for food. They all froze, and then turned their eyes toward their hostess, who looked at them with her trademark "Stare".

"Aren't you ashamed? How can you fight for food? There is enough food to keep you from starving. Immediately stop it or else you will be punished!"

All of her animals swallowed deeply, knowing what she meant with this word. They all smiled nervously and then nodded to her. Fluttershy smiled again tenderly.

"That's much better." she said with a smile, then winked at them, "Be good. Food is not a reason to put up a fight."

After she had finished with her animals, she then stood up and walked towards her house as her gentle voice sang herself something.

"La-la-la-la-la-la laaaaaa ... La-la-la-la-la ..." she opened the door, then stepped inside. However, her sombrero stuck in a narrow doorway and prevented her from entering inside. Much to Fluttershy made her eyes wide, knowing that she stuck in the doorway, and looked up at the hat. She then closed her eyes and tried to squeeze through, but it didn't work because the hat didn't give her strength. Fluttershy opened her eyes again, then closed her eyes harder and bared her teeth by trying to squeeze through the doorway as she put more effort for this. But it didn't work again, as the result remained the same. It began to annoy a beautiful girl, as she opened her eyes again and frowned. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes again, and made every effort to squeeze finally through the doorway. Her face flushed, and her forehead covered with sweat, as she groaned through clenched teeth. But it still didn't work no matter what she tried.

Fluttershy, reopening her eyes, raised them to the hat, still frowning in annoyance. Sighing, she just bent her back slightly and walked under the hat. She put the food basket next to the door, and then he stood up as she turned her gaze back at the doorway. Lifting her left eyebrow and crossing her arms near her breasts, Fluttershy hummed thinking about how to squeeze the hat through it. Unable to find a better solution, she just walked right up to the door, then grabbed her hat by the edges and began to pull it inside. She leaned her feet on the floor and began to pull it back, putting all of her strength. But a moment later, it happened something unexpected. The hat slipped through the doorway causing Fluttershy to lose her balance as she instantly made her eyes wide and cried out in surprise before she began to fall back inertially.

However, she wasn't fell, as someone caught her from behind, clasping arms around her waist. Fluttershy froze in place, looking forward with wide eyes as her mouth was wide open while making a slow and deep breath. A light blush appeared on her cheeks because she knew whose hands was hugging her.

"Whoa. Easy there. Is it fine?" Tails' voice asked her, prompting Fluttershy looking up to meet his cyan eyes and his puzzled expression on his face.

"Fluttershy?" He called her, thinking that she was in a trance. Fluttershy was relieved to learn it was her friend and she gently smiled at him, as she was always pleased to see him besides, "Ummm ... Hi, Miles." she greeted him using his real name. Miles (dressed in a dark brown jacket, gray pants and black boots, and black gloves on his hands, and a red scarf around his neck) smiled skeptically over how she addressed to him and raised his right eyebrow before he helped her to get back on her feet. He let her go after she returned standing, and crossed his arms in the chest area, with his eyes is still looking into hers.

"Hi." Tails spoke, a friendly tone in his voice, "I see that you have some difficulty with this sombrero." he threw his eyes on Fluttershy's sombrero, "I don't remember you wearing it before." He then returned his gaze to her eyes, with his right eyebrow raised, "Where did you get this?"

Fluttershy lifted her hat to the eye level by brushing the dust off, "Oh, I bought it yesterday at the fair." she said happily before she placed it on her head, "Do you like it?", Tails made his eyes wide after she asked him about it. He lives in her house for seven months, but still not used to the fact that such beauty asks him such seemingly simple questions. Moreover, it seems to him that she looked really hot with this sombrero. He smiled sheepishly as a small blush appeared on his face, "It suits you." he said, stroking the back of his head, and laughed shyly. Much to Fluttershy gasped softly, and she felt embarrassment and tried to hide her face behind her mane, with her lovely turquoise eyes watching him.

"Uhm ... thank you ..." she said quietly, but still, this volume was enough to the fox could hear her. Tails merely nodded in reply, and then they both began to laugh awkwardly, as their conversation stalled, "Well ..." Fluttershy tried to break this awkward, as she spoke in a still shy tone in her voice, "How the construction of your house moving?"

Hearing this, Tails completely ceased to be shy, and his mood changed to irritated and fatigue, as Fluttershy remembered what lasted for for almost five months, "Even worse than we expected." he said with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice causing the pony-girl to made her eyes wide. She brushed her mane from the face, and then went after him into the kitchen, "What an excuse they came up with this time?" she asked. Tails went to the kettle and poured tea into the cup. Unhappy and slightly angry expression appeared on his face as Fluttershy asked him about the construction of his house. He turned to her and then leaned against the kitchen table.

"This time, they generally refused to continue the construction." he said with his voice is still have this annoyance, "I received a letter from the company, which should have led Construction material on my list."

Fluttershy sat on a chair, keeping her eye on him, "Refused? Why? Last week, they promised that construction will end before the end of the month. They changed their minds?" she asked. Tails frowned angrily, "Something like that. They said that the convoy, who supposed to bring the samples at the factory, had an accident, and they don't have time to meet the deadline. The manager told me that he will send my money back ... *sigh* ... I'll never do any contact with this company anymore.", he said wearily, irritably and absolutely without fun before taking a big sip of tea. The yellow pony sighed in disappointment and leaned her head on her hand as there was a frown on her face, "It's not fair. At first, they said they would try, and now they refused. Well, at least they have returned your money." she said, her voice having irritation as well.

Miles smiled amiably and chuckled, as he was pleased to see how Fluttershy worried about him, "Don't worry, Fluttershy." he said suitable kindly, "You don't have to tolerate my presence in your house for too long." Fluttershy made her eyes wide when he heard those words, "I'll move to the motel today.", Fluttershy felt a slight tinge of sadness because she's didn't want him moved away, "Why?" she asked, prompting Tails to make eyes wide in surprise, "Why do you want to move to a motel?"

"Because I had stayed too long in your house. I'm a hundred percent oppresseth you by my presence, and my work," he said slowly and softly, with his eyes still wide as a basketball, not understanding why she asked this question, "I'm sorry, but sometimes questions you ask are very strange."

"Miles, this is nonsense. The fact that your house is not ready yet, it does not mean that you have to move to a hotel, where you'll have to pay for every day of stay." Fluttershy said with a smile, "Please, stay here. Your presence doesn't bother me at all, and I'll be glad if you stay." she suddenly gasped, realizing what she said as her eyes grew wide, and then she again hid her flushed face behind her pink mane, "I mean ... If ... If you're okay with that.", this part she spoke with an obvious hint of shyness. Tails, however, kept his skepticism over her proposals. He then went to the table and sat on a chair next to Fluttershy, still looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked in surprise. The girl, however, was way too embarrassed by the words she spoke, so she couldn't come up with an answer. She then just nodded, with her hands still covering her face. Knowing that verbal response is not forthcoming, Miles shrugged indifferently, "Fine then." he said as he smiles at her, "But let me know if my presence will prevent you. I don't want anyone to think that I'm just using you."

Fluttershy, however, didn't answer him, because she still felt embarrassed. She just nodded again, though perhaps she didn't hear his words. Tails, then got up from his chair, "Okay, then." He said, "If I need you, I'll be in the workshop ..." Then he narrowed his eyes, "Or to be more precise, in the shed that replaces my workshop." He then headed towards the exit door, "I'll see you later."

Fluttershy is left alone in the kitchen, still sitting in her chair, with her eyes directed to where Miles was sitting recently. Clear the degree that she fell into a trance again, as she offered her friend to stay in her home, so he didn't have to live in some motel. But even more, she wanted him to stay for a very different reason. And the reason was very personal. After the sound of closing front door sounded behind, Fluttershy woke up and took her hands away from her face, as a sad expression appeared on her face. She took off her sombrero and put it on the table before leaning against it with both elbows. She felt a little ashamed of her own behavior, as she thoughtlessly asked him to stay with her. She very much wanted him to stay with her but didn't want it to look and sound very intrusive. During these six months, he lives in her house, she is good enough to know him.

She was used to the fact that he was constantly in her house and sleeping in her living room. This is very embarrassing her, but she even liked this kind of embarrassment. Most of all she liked the way he greatly helped her in her household, keeps order in her home, and even helps her to feed the animals. She likes the fact that he never spends his mechanic experiences in her home, but she doesn't mind. And then she felt that she, too, owes him a lot because he helps her in everything that she asks him or not. Animals, cooking, maintaining order in the house and so on. Everything. Her head suddenly got the idea about how to help him back. She may not be an expert in mechanics, but she can try to do it, because she is oftenly dropped in to his workshop out of curiosity, and already knew some things. She then smiled and quickly headed for the door.

 **10 minutes later.**

Meanwhile, not far from Fluttershy's house was a hangar, which apparently looked like a one-storey house. Outwardly, it has an unremarkable design, which doesn't even stand out or anything. It had one floor, built entirely of wood, and had a small extension on the right side. The yellow pony-girl walked to the front door and stopped, as her face had an excited and shy expression. She then closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and to finally gain confidence. Opening her eyes, she frowned as her heart was now full of courage, and now she was ready for any eventuality. The determined and strong girl then raised her hand to the door and knocked strong, and very strong. The house almost shaking with her knocking.

"Oh, hell." Miles's angry voice was heard from behind the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't need to knock so hard for fuck sick!", Fluttershy, however, was not afraid of his vicious tone while maintaining a predetermined tone.

"Who's there?" Tails asked through the door.

"It's me, Miles. Open the door, please." Fluttershy asked him with a confidence in her voice.

"Oh ... uuuhh... Yes, Fluttershy, I will open now ..."

The door opened, and the picture in front of the yellow pony made her to lose all her seriousness and determination. She gasped softly, and hide her face behind a mane again with only her wide eyes was left to see. Miles was shirtless, only in pants, boots, gloves, and with a red band around his head, sometimes covered in oil and grease, standing in the doorway in front of her, by flashing his athletic physique. He didn't have big muscles but his body looked well trained due to his many years of battles and fights. In addition, this industrial mud made him look very hot. Fluttershy was now speechless as her turquoise eyes are fixed on the relief of his torso, as well as on his white front fur.

"Oh, sweet Celestia." she managed to whisper, but it was so quiet whispers that Tails didn't hear it. The fox, however, was surprised to see her here, as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face, shaking his hands from dirt. He then leaned against the doorknob, wrapping his left leg around his right.

"Fluttershy, you need something?" he asked, trying to find out the reason why she's here. Fluttershy, this time, was ready to answer him right away, continuing to cover her face behind her mane.

"Um ... I just t-thought t-that I... could ... well ... to help you with anything." she muffled through her hair. Tails though looked confused, but he decided to let her inside, "Well ... Sure... Come in." he said, before disappearing back inside his 'workshop'. Fluttershy was left standing outside for a few moments, as she's still recovering from seen, but then she just removed her hands from her face, and went inside, closing the door behind. Inside, her eyes ran over her friend's workshop with a curious look on her face, noticing many gadgets, tools, engines. She then looked at Tails, who is now sitting in front of his computer and checked his drawings. He was wearing a confident and focused look on his face, by checking his inventions for some mistakes. This prompted Fluttershy to blush again as she bit her lower lip. She didn't even dare to speak.

"And I thought you're going to deal with your animals is now." Tails suddenly spoke up, causing Fluttershy to made a quiet gasp. She then smiled shyly and giggled, "Um ... I'm sorry, I just ..." She then shook off the awkwardness, "Nevermind." then she came close to him and stood beside him, with her curious eyes fixed on the computer screen, "What are you working on?" she asked curiously. Tails grinned smugly, "On my plane's new engine." He said, "It could work without combustible materials and fully switch to energy natural accumulation." he then blinked and sighed sadly, "But I ran into a little difficulty. The energy accumulation occurs only in right-hand drive, rather than the left." he glanced at her, "And I tried several methods to fix it, but they all failed." he sighed again and looked back at the screen, "I had an idea that I made some construction mistakes at build time, and now I'm trying to find it."

Fluttershy questioningly raised her right eyebrow, then looked into the right corner of the room, where she saw the engine Tails worked on. She then looked back at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That's what you have built?" she asked him, causing the mobian fox to turn to his creature.

"Yes that's it." he said calmly, then met his eyes with Fluttershy, "I thought to finish it this week, but it seems that I'll have to cancel the presentation until I find this ridiculous design defect." they returned their gazes to the screen, before Miles pointed on it showing those places and spots, where, as he thought was a constructive defect, "I have checked both the storage compartment and the guide channels, because I believed that they are the problem, but they are perfectly fine actually." he then leaned back in his chair, "The fuses are working perfectly and balanced, stabilizer works perfectly, too, and so on and so forth ... *sigh* ... but the accumulation breaks down for some unknown reason."

Fixing her gaze on the drawing Fluttershy hummed thoughtfully, and then she tenderly embraced her arms around Talis' shoulders by placing her hands on his chest. She certainly didn't do it deliberately, because in her mind were now a little more thought than her personal feelings. Namely, the drawing, and the problem that her friend announced, and she's just focused on this to help. Tails, however, paid no attention to her actions, for obvious reasons, and not even blushed, because his mind is now engaged in finding the defect. But he still took a Fluttershy's left hand gently. In fact, both Miles and Fluttershy are now completely forgotten about their poses and don't even pay attention to it. Both of them are now looking from the outside, as a couple of engineers who are working on a new project.

They sat in absolute silence for a while until Fluttershy pointed her left hand on the screen, "What's that?" she asked.

"This is a computer system unit." Tails told her, "I understand what you're thinking, but it's not that. Both processors are working fine, RAM does not detect the errors, so ..."

"No, Miles, I don't mean that. I mean it." Fluttershy clarified her question as she pointed on two objects of cylindrical shape, which were mounted on both CPU units sides. Much to Tails made his eyes wide as he got what she had in meant, "Cooling system devices. They cooling down the CPU. So, do you mean ..."

"You said that your energy is stored in one place but not in another. I thought, maybe there is something that just doesn't work properly, for example, those things.", the yellow pegasi-girl told him with a smile as their eyes met again. Miles raised his left eyebrow because Fluttershy was not an expert in the mechanics. He then released her hand and returned his gaze to the screen before pulling off both of her hands from his neck and shoulders. He moved closer to the computer screen, starting to scrutinize the drawing in a place where there was a cooling system.

"The accumulation is only possible if the external temperature is completely stable in the system. In a case of the cooling system failure in one of the blocks, the energy accumulation is stopped." Tails said slowly before he smiled excitedly and looked at Fluttershy, "You're right! You are absolutely right Fluttershy! You're a genius!"

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly and hid her hands behind her back before she giggled accordingly, "Umm... t-thanks M-Miles ... I think ..."

Tails laughed amiably over her behavior finding it very sweet, then he rose from his chair and walked to the engine. A little later, Fluttershy followed him as her lovely face still expressed curiosity in the highest degree. As soon as they went close to the engine, a double-tailed engineering genius took a screwdriver in right hand and then began to open the cover, unscrewing the screws that held it.

"Listen, I've been wanting to ask. Why're you addressing me by using my real name, instead of my nickname? I know that it's my real name, but it sounds very strange when my friends call me by using it instead of 'Tails'." he told kindly before he took off the lid. Fluttershy smiled, "Well I like to call your real name ... But ... if you want, I'll call you Tails.", Her voice prompted to Tails's smile to become friendlier before he turned to her and his cyan eyes met with her turquoise, "You can call me what you like, Fluttershy." he told, without changing a friendly tone, "I just asked."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle over his words, as a blush on her cheeks appeared again, "And I just answered. I think that Miles name is really good for you. It sounds great." she said kindly, and with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Miles heard this hint and blushed as a shy smile appeared on his face, "Thank you." he said before he turned his eyes back to his engine, "Your name, Fluttershy, is very good for you, too."

The yellow pony girl still smiled shyly before replying to him, "Thank you ..." she said quietly and shyly.

"You're welcome." Tails said as he heard her voice, looking at the cooling tube in the left system unit. He squinted his eyes in disappointment as he noticed that the power cord is not connected to the motherboard and simply didn't get the electricity. He then sighed and shook his head, before he plugged it to where it should be. He then closed the lid and began to screw it back, "You were right. The cooling cylinder is not working because it was not included at all. Ugh! And I just missed it?" he spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Anything can happen." Fluttershy reassured him, "Maybe you just missed it during a build."

"Yes, probably." Tails agreed with her as soon as he spun the last screw. Finishing with his work, he then moved one step and took Fluttershy's hand, prompting her gasp softly in confusion. Although his intentions were not talking about that, "Now we need to move on one step." he said confidently. Fluttershy became a little easier, as she did what he asked. Once they moved one step away from the engine, Tails pulled remote control out of his pants and pointed it to the engine. He then pressed the start button to start it. And he succeeds. The engine was started with a characteristic sounds of its work and a loud noise of both fans, and also the noise of flow channels. Tails then nodded to himself before he quickly ran to his computer and sat down on the chair. He launched a diagnostic program to ensure proper work of all parts. But only to smile happily, as he noticed that all the engine parts were green on the screen that signaled about their ideal job.

"YES!" Tails shouted, throwing his hands up, and causing Fluttershy to cry out in surprise, "YES! IT WORKS!" He then relaxed and lazy collapsed in his chair, his tail hanging down from the chair, and a happy and satisfied smile flashed across his face, "It's fantastic. I spent a month working on this piece of scrap, trying to get it to work ..." he then opened his eyes and stared at Fluttershy, because he was grateful to her more than all the rest, "... And I would never have thought if you won't reminded me about cooling process." He then got up and walked right up to her, "Fluttershy, thank you very much for your help. I would never have coped it without you."

Fluttershy smiled shyly, then brushed her hair right pen before the grab fingers over the ends of her hair and began to pull it, "Um, you're welcome ... I ... always h-happy t-t-to h-h-help ..." she then giggled shyly while running her eyes around the room and trying not to meet his eyes. Miles didn't pay attention to her behavior, rightly considering that it's just good old Fluttershy, who is almost always like that. He even felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that such a beauty like Fluttershy is now beside him. He just locked his eyes on her, and blushed slightly, not being able to look away. The yellow pony just smiled as she felt in his cyan eyes something mutual to what she felt. Although she didn't think of it as a meeting with his gaze released her head from unnecessary thoughts. They kept looking at each other, exchanging smiles and mutual good mood.

However, after realizing what is happening, they both gasped and made their eyes wide, before turning away sharply. They grinned nervously as they started to laugh awkwardly, not knowing what to say. But then they stopped their laughter, and smiles vanished from their faces as they heard some strange noises from the engine's side. They first looked at each other, and then they looked at the engine, which has an overload and began to twitch from side to side as if it was going to explode. Seeing this, our duet gasped in fright and then Tails grabbed Fluttershy with both hands, pulled her to him and covered her by himself, once he sat on the ground to shield her from the explosion if this happen. But, fortunately, instead of an explosion, the engine just gave a loud cough before turning off. Tails certainly heard it, still hugging Fluttershy both hands, and then he opened his eyes and looked toward the engine. He sighed with relief, knowing that the danger had passed.

"Phew... We were lucky..." he said.

Fluttershy who was already deep red from embarrassment, staring ahead as her eyes were wide as dishes for the meal, and her lips like an arc. She didn't dare to say, is still in a state of maximum excitation of the fact that he hugged her so tightly, _"Oh, my gosh ..."_ she thought to herself, _"He's hugging me. This is so embarrassing but so exciting. Oh, my ... What do I do? ... Wait... It felt so nice..."_ she then smiled and closed her eyes by nuzzling her head against his chest, _"He's so soft."_ She began to stroke his chest fur with her hand. Much to Tails made his eyes wide and blushed as he felt her stroking. He then looked at her and blushed more, noticing her smile.

"Um ... Fluttershy?" he called. Fluttershy heard his voice, and then she opened her eyes and sat up to be with him on the same eye level. She looked into his eyes, still smiling lovingly.

"Yes, Miles?" she asked gently, prompting Miles to grin nervously.

"The danger has passed." he said, with the strongest voice of tightness in his voice, "You can get up."

As she understood what's going on, Fluttershy made her eyes wide and gasped in confusion before she nervously giggled again, "Oh, I'm sorry." she said, "Sometimes I don't know I'm doing... sorry... please..."

"No, no ..." Miles protested, "It's all right. It's my fault ... I ... I panicked like an idiot and thought that this piece of metal is now ready to explode, and didn't know ..."

 ** _*SMACK*_**

The room instantly filled with black smoke, which was thrown out as a result of the engine's valve rupture. Now through the smoke could be seen only two pairs of eyes belongs to Miles and Fluttershy. Their eyes were still wide and were locked on each other, as they are for some reason could not tear their eyes from each other, but then they both frowned before the smoke settled down. Once the smoke ended, the orange fox and yellow pony were both covered in mud that settled on their bodies and clothing. They then looked at the engine, which was already broken and never worked.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked irritably.

"The exhaust is clogged!" Miles said irritated as well before they both stood up and began to shake off the clothes. Tails then looked at Fluttershy, who was all black with even her beautiful hair was coated with soot, before he made an apologetic sigh, "Fluttershy, I'm sorry." he said apologetically, "You're all dirty because of me."

"Awww, it's fine ..." Fluttershy said softly and with a smile on her face, "I was going to take a bath anyway. So don't blame yourself." Tails smiled shyly as he then scratched his head and looked around the room. He then narrowed his eyes and sighed, as he knew that it take a long time to clear it, "I think I'd better start right now."

"Can I help you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Many thanks but no." Tails said as he turned to her and smiled, "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You go. I'll see you in your house."

Fluttershy smiled, "Okay, then, I'll see you later." she said kindly and cheerfully before turning to the door and heading there. She quickly opened the door, then he walked out of the workshop, as she briskly walked into her home.

Tails, left alone just watched her with a skeptical smile on his face. He was still pleased with the fact that Fluttershy so tightly huddled up to him and had a smile on her soft lips. He then quickly shook off this thought out of his head as he started looking around his workshop, which covered in soot and dust. Much to Miles "Tails" Prower experienced a moment of anger because his engine broke down again, and then he turned really furious. He frowned deeply and firmly gritted his teeth as he soon turned his furious gaze on the engine, and pulled out his arm cannon. Then he aimed the cannon at the engine before making several shots.

"Fuck you, you fucking piece of metal shit!" he shouted in anger, "I have given you the whole month of my life, I could spend with my friends, and you, instead of working perfectly simply breaking down to fuck! I hate you! Grrrrrrrrrrrr ..." He then kicked the engine with his right foot and turned away from it as he walked to the corner where there was a broom.

 **With Fluttershy**

Fluttershy opened her door, then entered the house and closed the door, before heading toward the bathroom. With all that, she gets dirty she still wore a smile on her lips and her sweet voice singing a song under her breath. She then reached her bath and went inside after the door opened. She then closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked down at himself and how dirty she was, as her smile widened, and she giggled at herself. She then started undressing. She took off her white T-shirt, exposing her large and beautiful breasts to the world, and then she took off her shorts along with her underwear until she gets rid of that cloth. When her perfect body left naked, she walked to the water-filled bathtub, and then slowly and gracefully tucked her left foot into the water, and then the right. After she sat down on haunches, moaning in pleasure on how the hot water absorbs her body before she made a big deep sigh of relaxing. Fluttershy laid down and leaned her back against the bathtub, and then she closed her eyes once her body relaxed.

She then opened her eyes and a smiled dreamingly as she thought of this ridiculous incident that just happened in her friend's workshop. She was happy for spending the time with Miles, as well as the fact that she helped him to solve his problem. But more than that she was glad when he hugged her. She knew that he was just doing what he have to, but it still was very nice when she felt his arms around herself. She blushed and smiled gently as she remembered how soft his fur was and how strong his chest was. It was exactly how she imagined. She then sighed dreamily, and closed her eyes, as she decided to spend her time with benefit and trusting herself to warm some water in the bathtub.

"Well, you're just going to just play for time, or have already made your move?" A voice sounded over her left shoulder. This prompted the girl to open her eyes wide and look around. Whatever it was, it scared her.

"Who is it?" she asked fearfully. Suddenly, a pale-yellow pony vampire with three bats on her flank appeared over her left shoulder. She frowned at Fluttershy as if she was disappointed with her. Much to Fluttershy raised a right eyebrow in surprise, "Flutterbat?" she asked.

"In the flesh!" Flutterbat said with a strong hint of annoyance, "I have four months of watching your vain attempts to hide your desire, and to be honest, I'm sick of it!" She then bared her teeth and buried her face in her nose, "I am so ashamed of you, that I don't even want to be your imagination.", Her voice was so angry and annoyed that Fluttershy cowered in fright as she gave her a mournful and guilty look, while her cheeks turned a deep red.

"I'm sorry ..." she pleaded, "Please, forgive me ... I ... I didn't m-meant to..."

"Don't listen to her, Fluttershy." a soft and tender female voice came over her right shoulder, that caused the girl look in her right, still scared, "You're doing it right." After these words, and a small flash, Crystalshy appeared over the right shoulder, and looked at Fluttershy's face with a tender and soft smile, "Miles is your friend in the first place, and he appreciates your friendship, and only after that any higher feelings."

"That's what I'm talking about." Flutterbat huffed, crossing her hoof, "Friendship is one thing, but the desire is quite different. So far I have endured your behavior, but now you got me angry." She glared at Fluttershy, "If you won't do what you need to do right now, I'll come to you at night and suck out all your juice!", Fluttershy squeaked quietly and tried to hide behind the foam, still having a plaintive look on her face. Crystalshy frowned at Flutterbat, and then she flew close to her, as she couldn't allow such treatment.

"Stop doing that!" she demanded, "You're scaring her!"

"Well, forgive me if unlike some ponies I am trying to do anything to stop this terrible time playing!" Flutterbat said angrily in response, "You see that she's suffering from these so-called high feelings, and if she suffers, we suffer too! Don't you want to stop it?"

These words were pure truth and prompted Crystalshy to make a sad look and take a deep breath as she too was experiencing some discomfort, "You're right." she said sadly, "It can really go a long way ..."

Fluttershy gasped, "What?" she asked startled.

Crystalshy then turned to her as she heard her, "I'm sorry Fluttershy." she said softly, "But it's very hard to see how you suffer. You're doing the right thing, trying to keep your friendship, but you know yourself that you feel something more." she then flew closer to her before placing her hoof on Fluttershy's forehead by smiling softly, "You've got to try."

"But what should I do?" Fluttershy asked plaintively.

"It's the stupidest question I've heard in my life!" Flutterbat said as she flew to Fluttershy and looked in her left eye, "Look at you. You're a real sex bomb. You got your body. You got your wings, legs, tits, ass, pussy. You're a beautiful face." she grinned devilishly, "Just show him what you got, give him the most amazing night of his life, and he's all yours."

Crystalshy gasped as she looked at her colleague, "Flutterbat!" she called, causing Flutterbat to turn to her and raising her left eyebrow questioningly as she spread her hooves, "What?"

Fluttershy cringed again and blushed deeply as she imagined how it will look, "I ... I ... I ..." She then sobbed, "I ... c-can't ...", she whimpered softly as she closed her eyes and began to cry.

Her words made Flutterbat to sigh in disappointment, "Oh, who am I kidding?" she asked sarcastically, "You're totally hopeless!"

Crystalshy shook her head disapprovingly, before she smiled, and turned to Fluttershy as she flew up to her, "Fluttershy, please don't cry." she said kindly and gently, prompting Fluttershy to open her lovely eyes and look at the good side of hers, while still having tears from eyes, "You don't have to do IT. You just need to tell him."

Fluttershy gasped frightened, "What? No. I can't ..." she mumbled as her eyes were again wide.

"Yes, you can." Crystalshy spoke tenderly, "You are strong and brave little girl, and I know that you have enough courage to confess what you feel."

"But what if he won't take it? We're friends, and he may think that it will ruin our friendship. And then, even if he accepts it, what if he goes ... *sob* ... as well as... *sob*... the others ... *sob* ... did ...", Fluttershy mumbled again, whining and crying tears as she remembered how she used to be cheated.

"You'll know about it only when you find out it yourself." Crystalshy answered as she smiled sadly remembering it as well, "You're much older and wiser than before, so now you know what to do if it happens. Just be yourself."

"Moreover, don't you see that he wants you, too?" Flutterbat broke in, as she flew to Fluttershy's face again thus causing the yellow pony-girl to gasp, "R-Really?" she asked as she glanced at Flutterbat. Her dark side nodded to her smirking smugly and crossed her hooves, "Hell yeah! You make him feel shy and uncomfortable, unlike your friends, and he even blushes when he looks into your eyes. Or have you decided that he hugged you for no reason?" She then grinned devilishly, "Oh, girl. He just wants you."

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, after wiping her tears, "Well ... if you really think so ..." she said modestly before she sighed with relief, feeling much better, "Thank you girls." she said gratefully as her smile grew brighter, "But can I take a little more time? I'm not ready to do that right now." She looked at Flutterbat, "Please."

Flutterbat made an irritated sigh, as she narrowed her eyes, "Okay." she mumbled angrily, "But do not stretch it for long! I couldn't stand your dreams anymore!"

"I won't. I promise." Fluttershy said softly, still smiling. Flutterbat still gave it another chance and then disappeared. Crystalshy then looked at Fluttershy's eyes and winked at her, still smiling gently, "Good luck to you." she said, before disappearing, the yellow pony girl leaving alone.

Fluttershy, still with a smile on her face, began to ponder over her dispute with herself. On one hand, one her side really wanted him, and for quite a long time, but her other side was against it, as it can be wrong. She thought about Miles as her friend since he got here. She promised herself that she would help him as she could. In the first two months, they were just like friends. They laughed, talked, and so on. But then, in the third month, she felt something more. Like attraction. At first, she didn't pay attention to it because she thought that it will pass on its own, but it didn't pass and only grew with time. She found him handsome, and especially she liked his fur, which was thick and soft. She then blushed and smiled dreamingly as she imagined him standing here now. She knew that she liked him very much, but for obvious reasons, she doesn't talk about it. She just didn't want to destroy everything, like when she found herself deceived twice, and completely disappointed in those who had been with her four years ago. Her heart was broken twice before, but she still believed in the best, because she has her friends who always supports her in these difficult times. She knew that she won't be alone in any case. This means that even if Miles refuses she will take this blow.

However, she also believed that he was not like that and won't leave her alone. She had a reason to think so, because he still has never flirted with her, and didn't try to drag her to bed. He's just trying to be a good friend to her. Fluttershy then sighed with relief, having decided to leave this question for later, because she knew perfectly well that they both have more important things to do rather than romance. She then began to wash off the mud away from her body. Her voice softly singing a song.

 **With Tails**

While still in his workshop, Tails slowly eliminating the consequences, sweeping the floor with a broom and with an irritated look on his face. He was still angry because of a small incident that happened here twenty minutes ago when the engine burst of exhaust overload. He was angry, both on the engine and on himself, as he should have foreseen it, and check the exhaust, which is probably clogged over the month of inspections and tests. But he was so excited when Fluttershy found the cause of his failure that he just forgot about it.

The smile suddenly flashed on his face as he remembered what had happened when he thought that the engine is about to explode. When he grabbed her with both hands and tried to shield her. Of course, it was only a reflex that worked on auto-pilot, but didn't really want to Fluttershy was injured because of it. He was still warm at heart as he remembered her charming smile, and her her head against his chest. Her smile radiates so many kindness that with one look at it was enough to be cheered up. Besides, Fluttershy might know why he did it and was just was grateful to him, but he still loved the way she smiles. He then stopped sweeping the floor, still with a smile on his face and then swept all the dirt in the scoop. He then put the broom in a distant corner his workshop, and then he picked up the scoop and threw dirt into the bin. Finished with sweeping, Tails then took a mop and began to wash the floor and walls, whistling himself something under his breath.

"It's a pity that I don't have a vacuum cleaner ..." Tails sang the blues, "... It's a pity that I don't have a robot-butler ... bang-bang... bang-bang ... How pity that there is no electric washing ... bang-bang.. bang-bang ... Where's Silver, when you need him?... bang-bang... bang-bang... It's a pity that I didn't build it all because I could... Except for Silver... Because I hate him... Bloody lucky..."

Fort the next hour, Tails was restoring the order in the workshop, placing the fallen subject to places where they should be, washing away the soot from the shelves, walls, and floor, as well as continuing grinning cheerfully, and something to whistle under his breath. All this time, he couldn't stop thinking about Fluttershy. For some reason, he felt better when she came to help in his work, although she's not an expert in mechanics, but he's not being an expert on animals to help her in this, too. He always helped her in her affairs, not even having a full understanding of what he should do, but he quickly learned it. For this reason, he was never against of her helping him in his work. When he, Silver, Knuckles, and Sonic got here by an accident, Fluttershy was the one who offered him help and a shelter. He was confused by this, and Sonic then viciously teased him because of it. Of course, Tails later avenged Sonic when he attached the rocket engines to his running shoes, and then he laughed long and loud when he saw how Sonic screams in terror. Tails then laughed as he remembered that moment.

He then sighed with relief as he finished with the cleaning of his workshop, and then he went to the middle of the room to see better if there's any dirt left here. He looked around at every corner of his workshop to make sure that everything is clean and he handled it perfectly. He saw his workshop flashed its cleanliness, and how nothing left after this incident, except for the engine. Tails then frowned as the smile disappeared from his face, and then he turned toward the engine, which is still standing near the left wall. He was then about to shook in frustration and shook his head. He waved at the engine as if saying: "Fuck it," and then he went to his computer and sat down on a chair. He closed the program to leave the engine for better times, and then he turned off the computer to catch his breath.

Taking a deep breath, Tails threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, trying to pull together thoughts on his head. He's been away from Mobius, but he's not really worried about this because he liked to live here. He knew that he might go back to his home planet, but he was actually never in a hurry to do that. He didn't even know why, but he just wasn't. He will now have to cancel the presentation of its new engine, and put this project on the shelf until better times.

But even more, he thought about Fluttershy. A smile flashed across his face as he remembered his friend. He's a few months constantly thinks about her. Her kindness won him immediately, as he had never seen such kind and a selfless girl like Fluttershy. He understood that she is unlikely feels something to him because he is still a stranger in this world. But he still found her incredibly beautiful though he was surprised with her strong shyness and modesty. Unlike Rarity, Fluttershy doesn't seek to show her beauty to all over the world, but on the contrary, she was trying not to show up, and be modest. That was amazing. She was amazing. He liked her taking care of the animals, and he found it funny when he learned that Fluttershy has a large nursery in her home. He found it funny and very cute. He just didn't want to be a burden to her, and for this, he constantly helps her in her household, helps to keep the order in the house, and helps her with her animals, although it turns out not very good, but he tries his best. He did his best to be a good friend for Fluttershy, even though he was already four months wanted to be more than just a friend. He loved this beautiful girl more than just a friend, but he by virtue of his own nature, couldn't bring himself tell her the truth, feeling embarrassed every time she looks into his eyes. These beautiful turquoise eyes. That smile, that beautiful body shape, her voice, her laugh, her wings, her tail, her soft and long mane ...

Tails then made his eyes wide, as he thought that he was thinking about her too much. He then closed his eyes tightly and slapped himself to get rid of these thoughts. He then opened his eyes and stood up, before he looked around his workshop again. He then made a deep sigh of relaxing, as he's now decided that the time isn't yet come. He didn't even deny that he likes Fluttershy, but he believed that others will think badly of him if he does. Moreover, earlier on Mobius, he was often deceived, and his heart was broken by numerous betrayals and deceptions. He couldn't afford it to happen again. He knew that Fluttershy is not like that, and believed in her, but still strongly delayed the moment.

Finishing with his thoughts, Miles finally decided to head towards the exit from the workshop to go to Fluttershy's house and take a bath to wash off all the dirt from himself.

"Okay, it's time to bathe." he said sarcastically to himself after he closed the door to his workshop.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Tails opened the front door and then went inside the house before he looked around the house to find his friend, "Fluttershy." he called out, "Fluttershy, are you there? It's me. I need a bath. You don't mind?" However, she didn't answer him. On the contrary, in the house was absolute silence.

Miles then laughed at himself and shook his head, "Well, of course, you don't mind." he said jokingly, before heading to his bag lying on the couch in the living room. He leaned over his bag to find hid things for body washing.

He pulled the shower gel and deodorant, then the loop on this his thoughtful gaze, "Hmm-hmm-hmm ..." he mumbled thoughtfully, viewing his a means for washing, "Well, well, well ..."

 **Meanwhile, in the bathroom.**

Fluttershy has already finished with taking a bath and was now standing naked near a bathtub, as she bent her right leg and put it on the bathtub edge. She gently and delicately wiped her leg with a towel while on her attractive face she wore her trademark cute smile. The towel slid downward over her beautiful leg both up and down while the pegasi girl was humming gently.

She soon finished wiping her leg as she placed her leg back on the floor, and then slid the towel up on her beautiful body. She has already dried her hair and tail, and her body was now perfectly clean without any single dirty trace. She slowly wiped her stomach, and then she slipped down to her most sensitive spot. She wiped herself there before she moved the towel toward her huge breasts while giggling as the villi on the towel tickled her sensitive nipples.

She then finished with wiping her the front part and then threw the towel behind to wipe her back. She closed her eyes the towel began to wipe her wings, and she smiled even more tender, biting her lower lip.

 **Meanwhile, outside.**

Tails walked right up to the bathroom door, reading the label on his shower gel bottle out loud, "Recommended only to the owners of a thick fur." he read aloud the inscription on the label with his face have his trademark thoughtful look, "Hmm ... Interesting ..." He then opened the door and threw his gaze inside the bathroom. But only to make his eyes wide and his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw Fluttershy was still in the bathroom, and she was completely naked, with her front side revealed to him, and he saw all her intimate spots. His nose began to pour bleeding, and his heart began racing, as he fell into a deep trance, seeing a beautiful girl without clothes.

Fluttershy meanwhile opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the door opening, as she gasped and her wings opened wide in embarrassment when she saw Miles, who was staring at her in awe. Her body has stopped responding to her brain signals, but she knew that he had seen everything, and she was simply unable to move. Her cheeks have become a deep red, and with her heart racing, she fixed her gaze on him. In her mind, she screamed with embarrassment and shame, knowing that she was now open in every sense, but from the outside, she just froze like a statue. They just locked their eyes on each other, standing in absolute silence, and afraid to move and speak at least a word, but then after a minute, both Miles and Fluttershy shouted in embarrassment. Fluttershy covered her body with a towel, and Miles covered his eyes with his hand, as his nose is still bleeding.

"S-Sorry, F-Fluttershy ..." Tails nervously mumbled, with his face was all red both because of the blood and because of embarrassment, "I ... I thought you had finished with bathing... I didn't know you're still here ...", He then turned to the right to get out of the room, but only to hit himself into a doorjamb, "Ow ...", he cried out in pain, "I'm sorry ...", he then managed to walk out of the bathroom, with his eyes is still covered, and then he stumbled and fell down on the floor with a loud thud, "Ouch ... Fuck!", he growled, before slowly removing his hand away from his face and opening his eyes. He saw that he was no longer in the bathroom and that he was now in the living room, where he was alone. He then growled furiously before hitting himself on the head. He then wiped the blood and leaned his head on his right hand, still lying on the floor and scowling as he pondered how he will now to apologize.

"Fantastic!" he muttered angrily.

"Uhm ... Miles." Fluttershy's gentle voice called him, causing him to make his eyes wide and grinning nervously as he knew in his mind that she was still naked, "Yes, Fluttershy?" he asked nervously, preparing for her to screaming at him.

Fluttershy stood in the bathroom's doorway, covering herself with a towel, while her face was still deep red but she had a worried look on her face, "You're not hurt?" she said, "I saw the blood is coming out of your nose."

Tails smiled nervously, still lying on the floor and laughed nervously, "I'm okay, ... F-Fluttershy ... I'm fine ..." He laughed again, before continuing, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay ..." Fluttershy said nervously and with an embarrassed smile, before she quickly left the bathroom and went to her room to get dressed, "Bathroom is free." she then quickly ran up the stairs before disappearing inside her room and closing the door. She then looked at herself in the mirror, being highly flustered and her cheeks still deep red.

"Oh, my ... Flutterbat was right ..."

Downstairs, Miles continued to lie on the floor, with his head leaning on his left hand, and with his right-hand fingers drumming on the floor, now no longer red, but sad as he doesn't know what to do now when he saw her absolutely exposed. Of course, he was fascinated by her naked body, but it was not what he wanted. He knew how vulnerable Fluttershy is, and felt guilty, as she maybe now shut herself in her room and cries. He was ashamed in front of his friend, and especially in front of the girl he loved in secret. With his eyes narrowed, and with heaviness on his heart, he made a deep sigh, before rising to a sitting position. He froze as he leaned an elbow on his left knee thinking about how he must act now, and how to apologize to Fluttershy, so she wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh, great!" he heard that made someone's angry voice causing raised his eyebrow questioningly and looking around, "Now you finally start to act, you idiot!" the voice spoke again, but Tails didn't see who it was. He looked around the living room to find someone who spoke, but he didn't find it.

"What the ..."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed over his right shoulder caught his attention. It prompted him to turn to his right after it was over to see a double-tailed fox, dressed in a red coat, and white shoes and gloves and having black hair on his head.

"You pathetic slug!" the fox said to him with a growl in his voice, thus expressing his displeasure, "I'm tired already of looking at you! How much long can you pull the cat's tail?"

Tails, however, was confused and only made his eyes wide as he stared at this creation, not knowing who it was, "Who are you?" he asked neutrally.

"I am your dark side, which is your desire and passion." the fox replied angrily, "Nice to meet you!"

"Me too ... And ... How are you doing?"Tails replied simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, everything was fine, when you saw this nude timid hot babe, but things went bad when you covered your eyes." the fox said again, with his arms crossed over his chest, "Do I need to explain how it happens?"

Tails then raised his right eyebrow, "It... That... What... What are you talking about?" he asked, "And if you're my dark side, then where is my light?" After these words, the Tails' bright side appeared over his left shoulder, sitting on it and working on the computer. Much to Tails made his eyes wide before turning to him. It was the original Tails from games, who wore only shoes and gloves.

"Hey!" Tails called him as he bared his teeth and frowns.

Videogame Tails turned to his older version, by giving him an annoyed look, "What do you want?" he asked wearily.

Much to Tails made his eyes wide, "What do I want? For you to protect me. You're my bright side, you've got to give me wise advice... or... something" he said, puzzled.

"Sorry, Tails." Videogame Tails told him still having a tired look, "But he's right. You really have to take the first steps."

"What?" Tails asked.

"See?" Evil Miles said as he drew everyone's attention, "Even your light side thinks you're a fool! You're living in the house of the most beautiful girl you've ever met and who's still single for seven months, to who you have a special place in your heart, but you still I haven't done anything."

Videogame Tails nodded, as agreed with Evil Miles opinion, while Tails was even more confused, "Yes, he's right ..." video game Tails spoke, causing Tails to turn to him, "Listen to Miles. He says the real thing."

"Fuck her!" Evil Tails said as he grinned devilishly what prompted Videogame Tails to make a deep gasp and to his eyes became wide, "What? No!" he said, as he glanced at the Evil Tails, "Miles, no! Not now!"

"Yes, right now." Angry Tails once said he looked at Videogame Tails, "You've said it yourself."

"I didn't mean sex, I had something else in mind!" Videogame Tails said before look back on Tails and smiles, "Dude. You've got to ask her out on a date."

Tails gasped, as his eyes grew wide and grinned nervously as he sweats drops, "A date?" he asked nervously as he blushed.

"A date?" Evil Tails said disappointed, "Don't be so boring."

"Hey, wait. Both of you." Tails suddenly interrupted, his brow furrowed deeply in annoyance, "Let's first clear a situation." he then took a deep breath before continuing, "Why you both are here? Where have you been when I needed to make important decisions?"

"You see, Tails?" Videogame Tails spoke, "We appear only when your mind cannot make important decisions."

"That's it. And it happened to you for the first time." Evil Tails agreed, still being annoyed.

"What? That's not true. I used to be times when I couldn't take important decisions and getting myself confused, but you didn't appear." Tails protested, being surprised and confused. But then he simply made his eyes narrowed and groaned in annoyance as he realized the reason, "You appear only in those moments when I have a problem with a girl?"

"That's it." Videogame Tails said, "And as Miles said, it's happened to you for the first time. Or, to be precise, it's the first time you started to think."

Tails sighed wearily since he was right, "Okay, one more thing. You call him Miles, though he's my dark side. And your name is Tails?"

Videogame Tails nodded to him with a smile, "Yes." he said, causing Tails to sigh again, "That awkward moment when my evil side is using my real name. And why did you both look like me when I was eight?"

"A contract with Sega." Both videogame Tails and Evil Tails responded at once

"Oh, hell. Those idiots." Tails muttered, and then he rubbed his temples with his fingers, as he closed his eyes and began to calm his nerves, "Okay, I can deal with that... *sigh*... What do you two want?" He opened his eyes, "You want me to confess Fluttershy in what I feel? Guys, let's be realistic. She's incredibly beautiful, kind, lovely and caring girl with a beautiful soul ... that's the truth..." his face turned sad, as he then looked at Videogame Tails, "... I am not denying it ... *sigh*… But what if it's just a false feeling?"

"Tails, you'll never know it until you try it yourself." Videogame Tails said, still with a friendly smile on his lips, "Besides, don't you notice that she likes you, too?"

"What makes you think that?" Tails asked skeptically, obviously not believing his light side's words.

This prompted the Evil Tails to frown and baring his teeth, "Are you blind?" he snarled, causing Tails to turn to him still with a skeptical look on his face, "She blushes and feels shy whenever she sees you."

"It's Fluttershy." Tails said skeptically, "She's always like that."

"She called to help you, even if she doesn't understand the mechanics." Videogame Tails said with enthusiasm in his voice, but Miles didn't appreciate this enthusiasm and became even more skeptical. He then turned to his light side, as his face still have this expression with his eyes half-closed, "She does it because she's my friend who will always be there when I need help. I'm doing the same thing for her." He said as his voice sounded neutral. This skepticism is so irritated both Evil Tails and Videogame Tails that they're deeply frowned and bared teeth as if they were ready to tear Miles into pieces.

"You hug each other in a workshop!" they both shouted so loudly that Tails bared his teeth and closed his ears painfully, "Ow, it hurts." he muttered in pain, "How do you do it?" He then removed his hands from his ears, and then he sighed in defeat and leaned his head on his right hand again, "Okay, fine. You both won." he said, "But can you give me a time, at least to wash off all this dirt?"

Videogame Tails: "Of course."

Evil Tails: "Even the most terrible villain never climb to the girl's bed by being dirty."

Hearing the Evil Tails' words, Miles frowned and bared his teeth as he looked at him, "Hey, shut up!" he snarled, but only to made his eyes wide as his shoulder was empty. He then lowered his left eyebrow before looking at the other shoulder, which was also empty. He then sighed sadly before raising to his feet, as he thought that he began to go crazy now when he's already talking to himself. However, he began to think even more about Fluttershy as has himself admitted in what he felt, and then his face became sad again as she's now unlikely to forgive him for his 'intrusion'.

"Miles..." Fluttershy called him as her gentle voice sounded on his left, prompting him to sigh sadly and looking at her, to meet her turquoise eyes. She was standing a few feet away from him, already dressed in a green wool knee-length slinky dress with a black belt at the waistline and her bared shoulders. Her face expressed both dismay and embarrassment, and her hands on her shoulders as her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes and face caused him to sigh sadly, but he still decided to talk.

"Fluttershy, I ..."

"Miles, I would like to talk to you about one thing ..." she interrupted him with a strong hint of shyness in her voice, "... if you don't mind of course ... and it's... well... it's very important..."

Miles had only to sigh sadly, looking into her lovely turquoise eyes and feeling even more guilty, "Yes, I know what you want to talk about, Fluttershy." he said quietly, calmly and gently, but at the same time sad. Fluttershy made a gasp and covered her cute face with her mane again, "Really?" she asked with a happy tone in her voice and hope sparkled in her eyes.

Tails seemed to didn't hear her happy tone, and became even more guilty since he decided she was mad at him, "Well… Yes… I just... *sigh*... I'll take a bathroom and we'll talk..." he said before he turned to the bathroom door and went there, "I'll see you soon…", he then disappeared inside the bathroom and closed it, leaving Fluttershy alone in the living room.

The yellow pony-girl still having her face hide behind her mane was only about to stand here with her eyes still locked on the bathroom door as her heart was now filled with hope. And then, when she removed her hair from the face, her happy smile flashed in the light of the sun itself, because she thought that he knew. But then the smile was replaced by a devilish grin, and then she quickly tiptoed to the bathroom door, before leaning down for a better look through the keyhole to observe the equality. She then gasped deeply and her eyes turned wide once she saw him undressed. She then blushed madly before straightens up and hide her cute face behind the mane. She giggled as she walked over to the couch.

 **Twenty minutes later.**

Fluttershy is sitting on the couch, folding both her feet to her left. On her face, she wore her trademark cute smile that can give a happiness to anyone who will see it. She was reading a book, apparently killing time before a talk.

Tails left the bathroom this moment, already dressed in brown jeans and black ankle boots on his feet, as he wiped his head with a towel. He slowly walked over to the couch, still being worried and a sad look on his face. Soon after he came close, he fixed his glance on Fluttershy and smiled himself adoring her cuteness and beauty. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Fluttershy to smile happier and closing her eyes, "What are you reading?" Tails asked casually. The pony girl giggled, before opening her eyes and looking at him, "Directory of all kinds of animals that ever existed in Equestria." she said softly, "Do you want to read with me?"

"A little bit later." Tails said, before sitting down on the couch next to her, looking steadily into her eyes, "Let's talk for a start."

The smile vanished from Fluttershy's face as she raised left eyebrow before closing the book and putting it next to her on the couch. Tails made a deep breath before he spoke first, "Forgive me." he pleaded, "I'm sorry for I walked into the bathroom, Fluttershy. I had no idea that you were there." Fluttershy simply giggled over his behavior and moved closer to him. She then placed her hand on his left shoulder, and began to massage it gently, letting him know that she was not offended, "Miles stop that." she asked him with her kind voice, "I know everything. I'm not mad at you."

Tails, however, only looked at her with his eyes expressing skepticism, since he believed that she was not entirely honest, and in her heart, she was very angry, "Fluttershy." he said, "I know you're mad at me. No need to hide it.", the smile vanished from Fluttershy's face after he questioned her good intentions, "I know you're an element of kindness, and I know that you will express kindness even when you're angry... *sigh*... What happened in bathroom finally convinced me that I ... *sigh*... Look, I'd rather move to a motel." he said, prompting Fluttershy to gasp in surprise with her eyes got wide, "For the two of us is too little space in one house."

"What?" Fluttershy mumbled plaintively, "No! No, no, no, no, no ..." she moved close to him as she tightly hugged him around his shoulders, "Miles, please, don't do it. It was accidental, no need to leave because of it." She then grabbed his cheeks and turned his head to meet with his cyan eyes, "Miles, please. You're my friend. Friends will never leave each other."

Miles then sighed sadly, "And do you think friends bursting into the bathroom?" he asked. Fluttershy frowned, "Miles Tails Prower." she said with a slightly stern voice, "Don't you dare take it so close to your heart." She then smiled, "You have done so much good for me, and only one offense won't change anything." she said, prompting Miles to smile skeptically, "But you made for me much more." he said jokingly, glad that she didn't take offense, thus causing her to giggle.

"And I'll do more." she said softly before hugged him around the neck and clung to him even tighter, "I'm always glad to see my friends in no need and happy. You can ask me anything, and I always help you." Fluttershy strengthened her grip, causing Tails to make his eyes wide and blush, but not because of embarrassment, but because of the fact that she hugged him too hard and he began to choke.

He began to sweat and gasping for breath, "F-Fluttershy ... let me go ..."

"No." Fluttershy said jokingly as her eyes were still closed, "You'll try to escape if I do this."

"No ..." Miles muttered, "... I ...won't go ... I can't breathe..."

Fluttershy gasped, and then she quickly let him go and jumped aside. Tails immediately took advantage of this and opened his mouth wide as he began to gulp the air. Fluttershy smiled and giggled nervously as she began to stroke her shoulders, "Oops ... sorry ..."

Tails glanced at her as he regained his breath and smiled at her, "It's all right." He said breathlessly as he gave her a thumb up, "You have a very strong grip, I must admit. Goog job." Fluttershy giggled, "T-Thank you ..." she said shyly.

"So ..." Tails said once he glanced back into her eyes, "We're not mad at each other?"

Fluttershy only smiled charmingly in return, and then she moved close to his face, causing him to feel uncomfortable, "Not at all." she whispered before she kissed him on the cheek. It was a surprise for them both. They made their eyes wide and froze, with their faces reddened in awkwardness again. Fluttershy bit her lower lip as she decided that this is the best moment for confession because after that kiss she had no way of turning back. She then looked into his eyes as she sat down closer, with her both legs tucked under her.

"Miles ..." she said shyly and timidly, "I ... I ... I ..." she then grinned nervously as she felt that she doesn't have enough of courage to tell him, _"Oh, no..."_ she thought, _"I'm doomed. You're an idiot Fluttershy. Do you really decide that you can do it? Come on! Pull yourself together!"_ She then glanced into his eyes as her cheeks were now a deep red, thus confusing her friend, who is now looking at her with a questioning look trying to understand the nature of her behavior, "Fluttershy?" he said, "Maybe I better make some tea?"

"No." Fluttershy protested, "It's... fine..." She then again took a deep breath, frowned and looked deeply into his eyes. But her confidence melted away, and she squeaked quietly imagining what she has to say.

 _"Oh, my gosh! It's so hard!"_ she thought, _"Come on Fluttershy! It's just three words. Three words that will ... maybe ... change ... your ... life ... f-f-f-forever ..."_ She then bit her lower lip, "Miles, I ... you're so kind to me ... and I'm very grateful t-to you for th-that ... It w-what you live in my h-house ... it m-m-m-means... a lot f-for m-me... m-more than you can imagine... *gulp*... and for a long time already..."

Tails made his eyes wide as he realized that she was trying to say, then he took her hand, "Fluttershy, please, don't torture yourself."

"No!" Fluttershy again protested, "I have to say it ... Miles ... I ... L ... o ... y-ou ..." she mumbled indistinctly.

Tails raised his left eyebrow, still holding her hand, "What?" he asked.

Fluttershy shrank as plaintive and frightened eyes on her face, "I ..." she squeaked softly, "I ... lo- ... you ..."

She was such a cutie that Miles laughed friendly at her behavior, still holding her hand, and looking into her lovely eyes, "Fluttershy." he said friendly, "Look, it's hard to see how you torturing yourself. Let me now make a tea for you, and then..."

"I LOVE YOU!" Fluttershy suddenly yelled into his face as she lost control, prompting Tails to grit his teeth and make his eyes wide as it was painfull. He then closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. Much to Fluttershy gasps, "Miles... Miles, I'm sorry please..." she pleaded, hugging him around the shoulders, "I didn't mean to hurt you..." Tails then opened his eyes and looked at her with a skeptical smile on his lips, "Please don't be mad at me. You're not mad at me?"

But instead of answering Tails just took her by cheeks with both hands and rubbed her temples with his thumbs, prompting Fluttershy to gasp in excitement. And then he closed his eyes and locked his lips on hers, as he kissed her gently, deeply and with love. Fluttershy made her eyes wide in surprise but didn't resist. And then she relaxed back and wrapped her own arms around his neck, as she hugged him tightly and returned the kiss. They both uttered the moans of love, as they both obviously enjoyed this moment that was so welcome for them both. Miles slid both hands down on Fluttershy's face as he stroked on her neck before wrapping his arms around her back. He took her wide-open wings and began to gently massage it. Fluttershy immediately fell in love with these touches, and deepened her kiss, as she strengthened the grip and stretched her body by feeling her chest is tightly in contact with his. They kissed in such way for a few minutes while Tails massaging Fluttershy's soft wings before they finished, and their eyes met again.

The smile on Fluttershy's face was so happy, what can only be on enamored girl's face whose feelings are mutual. Tails again stroked her cheek, also smiling happily in response.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you these words." he said with a gentle whisper in his voice, "I love you too!" He then kissed her again. Fluttershy returned the kiss without thinking, ready to it forever. But it didn't last forever because the pegasi girl then broke the kiss before rubbing her nose on his what prompted Tails to laugh shyly. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." she said happily as she closed her eyes, still hugging him around the neck, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Tails said softly, hugging her around the back and stroking her, insanely happy that the girl he loves, loves him in return.

 **Three hours later.**

Fluttershy was in her room, preparing for her first date with Miles, with her face still shining with happiness as she wore her delicate snow-white smile. She sat on the bed, dressed in a beautiful black dress, and with black shoes on her feet. On her left wrist, she wore a gold bracelet with decoration in the form of her cutie mark. She was staring at the window, uttering deep sighs of happiness.

"So it's true?" Rarity's voice came from the door, prompting Fluttershy to gasp in surprise. She then glanced toward the entrance to see her friend, dressed in a tight purple dress, shoes, and her trademark hat. Rarity stood in the doorway, leaning left shoulder on the doorframe and smiled friendly, "Are you finally confessed?" Rarity asked again.

Fluttershy giggled, happy to see her friend, "Hey Rarity." she said, "You already know?"

Rarity then quickly ran to her friend and sat down beside her, still wearing that smile on her face, "Well, of course, dear." she said playfully, "Especially when you're shouting it out loud."

Fluttershy blushed and giggled awkwardly, "Oops ... I'm sorry ..." she said, "I didn't think ..."

"Oh, it's fine, darling." Rarity interrupted her, "You worry?"

Fluttershy sighed, as a smile disappeared from her face, "Yes." she said, "I ... I ... I ... * sigh * I don't know what to do. This, of course, not the first time, but I have some concerns. What did you do when you was preparing for your date first with Silver? You're worried, too?"

Rarity smiled tenderly, remembering this moment, "Of course, I was worried." she said softly, "And, even more than you can think." She then looked at the floor, as if remembering that day and that night, "I, too, sat on the bed and looked out the window, trying to accept the fact that the young man, I loved, loved me back. I tried to prepare for the fact that now he brings me to a restaurant, give me flowers, will take care of me, telling me compliments." She then looked up at Fluttershy, "And I also worried that I will spoil everything, but then I was able to overcome myself. I just said to myself: "Rarity, don't be nervous. You'll do everything right." And surprisingly, I felt better. But until the moment when he came after me in my room."

Fluttershy giggled as Rarity remembered this, "But you never told me how it went. Is everything went badly?" she asked her jokingly.

"Nope." Rarity replied with a joking tone, "Everything was simply amazing. We came to the restaurant, beautiful music played, the table was prepared on the highest level. He politely pushed my chair so I sat down on it. We ate, drank, talked, danced, having fun... *Sigh* ... And then he gave me a bouquet of white roses, and that night we..." she then wiggled her eyebrows, indirectly hinting at what happened between her and Silver after a date.

Fluttershy blushed shyly, for obvious reasons, "Oh, so fast?" she asked, "Was it worth it?"

Before Rarity replied, "Well, I don't know how about the Rarity ..." Silver's voice interrupted her response, prompting the girls to make their eyes wide and look toward the door, where Silver, wearing a black shirt, jeans, and boots, He is standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with a smug grin on his face, "... but for me, it was an amazing night." Silver finished his thought, prompting Rarity to smile and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Honey. Don't you know how to knock?" she asked flirtatiously as she waved her eyelids. Silver then went into the room, walked over to the girls and sat down beside Rarity by hugging her around her waist.

"I do. I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Silver replied, "Initially, it was interesting to listen to you." He then looked at Fluttershy, "Are you nervous, Fluttershy?"

"Well, of course, she feels nervous, Silver. Don't you see it? Honey, please don't ask silly questions." she said sternly, prompting Silver to squint disapprovingly, before she looked back at Fluttershy and smiled at her, "Darling the most important thing is to be yourself. Relax, and don't think about bad. Just trust your heart."

"She's right." Silver put in a few words, "Trust me, it helped me, so it will help you."

Fluttershy was relieved as her friends supported her. She then took a deep breath and got to her feet, smiling Rarity and Silver, "Thank you guys." she said softly, "Thank you for your support." then she blushed shyly, "Miles ... he ..."

"He is waiting for you." Rarity told her, with a gentle tone in her voice. Silver then winked at her, "Good luck." he said with a friendly smile, prompting Fluttershy to giggle. She then took another deep breath before heading out of her room to go downstairs, where her date is waiting for her.

Rarity and Silver watched her go, before smiling seductively and looking into each other's eyes, "It's a pity that I wasn't told her about Tails' terrible suit." Rarity said disapprovingly, "Seriously. This cloth is suitable for a hike in the forest but not for a date with a girl."

Silver then wiggled his eyebrows, smirking devilishly, "My love. I think he'll understand it when he will see Fluttershy's dress." he said with an ominous tone in his voice, "Let this be a lesson to him for next time he spoke to you on this occasion."

Rarity smiled seductively, as she then sat down on her boyfriend's knees, and lovingly waved her eyelids, "Oh, you're so right, my darling Silvy." she said with a passionate tone as she hugged him around the neck, "Now, when we have free time, maybe we will do what we wanted to do before we came here?"

Silver picked up her up in bridal style, and then he stood up, while Rarity grabbed him around the neck, and straightened her left leg, "I like the way you think, my lady." Silver said before he walked out of the room, still carrying his girlfriend in his arms.

 **That night.**

In the night sky the moon and the stars shone bright, the sounds of the crickets sounded near the trees, and one lovely couple walked down the road toward the cottage. They both wore smiles on their faces, as Tails (white shirt and pants, black high boots, gloves, and scarf) embraced Fluttershy around her waist, with her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed and with a bouquet of red roses she held in her arms.

"We're here?" Fluttershy asked in her gentle voice.

"Almost." Tails replied softly, as he did not take his eyes away from her, "Do you feel good?"

"I do." Fluttershy whispered before she opened her eyes and looked at her as her eyes were full of love, "Why do you ask?"

Tails then frowned, "Because I look awful." he muttered, prompting Fluttershy to giggle, "I look like I just came out of the forest. You look amazing as always, but I ... Ugh ... I look like an idiot ..."

Fluttershy loudly giggled over his behavior as she agrees with his opinion at some point. But then she calmed down and stood in front of him as she bent her left leg and lifted it up. She put her arms around her boyfriend's neck as her eyes were locked on his.

"Miles, I really like how you look." she said jokingly, "Don't worry about it.", Tails then sighed as she said it. But then he grinned devilishly and picked Fluttershy up in bridal style. Fluttershy gasped as he did it, and her wings opened wide in surprise. She made her eyes wide, staring into his eyes only to see how he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're so lightweight." He paid her a compliment, causing her to blush and smile shyly.

"Um, thanks..." she said. The fox boy then winked at her before they both headed to the house. As soon as they reached the door, Tails returned Fluttershy's feet on the ground, then he opened the door and quietly entered inside along with his girlfriend. He then shut the door and turned on the light. Fluttershy set a bouquet of flowers in a vase that stood on her desk, and then she looked back at her boyfriend, who was standing beside her and smiled at her tenderly. Fluttershy smiled back as she blushed, and then she came up to him. Now only a few inches left between them as they held each other's hands and locked their eyes on each other.

"Miles." Fluttershy whispered, "Thank you for this wonderful evening. I liked it a lot."

"I'm glad that you liked it." Tails whispered back, "And roses? I hope it's not too much."

"Roses are beautiful." Fluttershy said as she hugged him around the neck and her breasts pressed against him, "Can we repeat it sometime?"

"You're enough to say one word, Fluttershy." Tails said as he hugged her around the waist, "And we'll repeat this evening."

Fluttershy giggled over his words, then her nose pressed against his as she locked her eyes on his, "Miles ..." she whispered tenderly.

"What?" Tails asked jokingly. Fluttershy, instead of answering, looked at him with a seductive look on as the desire filled her heart and mind, "Miles." she whispered passionately, prompting Tails to equal his expression with hers, "Fluttershy." he whispered seductively, as soon as he has strengthened his grip around her waist. He then pressed his lips against hers, as they closed their eyes in extasy and resumed their love making. They uttered moans of love and passion as they both obviously wanted this ever since they left the restaurant. Their feelings for each other have reached its limit, and they were no longer able to hold it back. Fluttershy skillfully took off her shoes from her beautiful legs, and then she stood on tiptoes like a ballerina as she deepened her kiss, before removing Tails' scarf away from his neck. She then wrapped her boyfriend's neck with her left hand and leaned against him even tighter, as if wanting him to merging with her.

Miles passionately kissed her back, massaging her wings and waist, by pinching her perfect body with his fingers. He slid his left hand down on her body before wrapping his arm around her back hips, and then he raised his beautiful girl in his arms, not breaking the kiss, and causing Fluttershy to open her wings wide. He then walked blindly toward the wall with her still in his arms, and pinned her to the wall, causing Fluttershy to wrapping her legs around his strong torso and to made a deep and passionate gasp. He immediately took the advantage of this, as he grabbed both hands on her butt to keep her tighter. Fluttershy fell in love with his touches as she grabbed his cheeks, continuing this gentle and a passionate kiss, and not wanting to stop.

But Tails suddenly broke the kiss and opened his eyes still squeezing his girlfriend's butt, thus causing Fluttershy to open her eyes which literally burned with passion.

"Do you want this?" Tails asked a passionate whisper from his lips.

"Yes!" Fluttershy whispered passionately, not wishing him to putting off the moment.

"Do you really want this, Fluttershy?" Miles asked with even more a passionate tone, but Fluttershy just nodded, keeping both hands on his cheeks.

"Yes, I do want this!" she replied with confidence in her whisper.

"What's my name?"

"Miles!"

After a short conversation, Miles and Fluttershy kissed again, but this time, their kiss was more a passionate and desirable than before. They moaned with pleasure and happiness to be in each other's arms, as their hearts have united their rhythm and beat at the same rate as if trying to escape from their chests. Miles then adjusted Fluttershy in his arms and took her in bridal style. And then he blindly, but very confidently walked up the stairs to her bedroom, as if he didn't need his eyes to know where he should go. All this time, he continued to kiss Fluttershy, and never opened his eyes.

Unknown how but he didn't fall or even stumbled while he climbed the stairs. Before reaching the door to her bedroom, he returned Fluttershy on the floor only a few inches away from it, and then he pinned her to the wall again as he grabbed her around the waist with his left hand. With his right hand, he took her beautiful and elegant leg, bent it on the knee, thus prompting the girl to wrap her right leg around his torso. He massaged her right hip tightly as their kiss deepened and .

Fluttershy continued her kiss, not a bit disappointed with his actions, and then she unwrapped his neck and slid her hands on his shoulder towards his chest. She then began to undress him, by unbuttoning his shirt. Just as she undid all of the buttons she started to remove his shirt, with her hands running on his athletic body. It prompted Miles to let her go for a little moment so he could remove his shirt. He did it very fast, by removing his gloves along with his shirt, and then he threw it to nonexistence before he hugged his girlfriend tightly not wanting to let her go. He then broke the kiss and his lips traveled down to Fluttershy's neck.

"Aaaaaaahhhh..." The pegasi girl gasped deeply, by lifting her head up, feeling him kissing her now opened neck, and then she tightened her embrace by placing her left hand on the back of his head. She squeezed his hair not wanting him to stop as she pressed herself against him as close as she could. Tails, meanwhile, ran his tongue over her soft neck and placed deep and tender kisses on its entire length, enjoying her beauty and softness. She was so soft that he was ready to kiss her there for all night or all day, even though he knew that her main treasures are still hidden under that dress. He enjoyed her neck for nearly three minutes before he stopped and opened his eyes to cast another look on her face. He saw her passionately swallows the air with her eyes closed, and a sweat rolled down on her charming face.

Fluttershy then opened her eyes as a charming smile flashed across her face. She locked her turquoise eyes on his cyan and saw how he smiles at her lovingly. Of course, she could feel how he hugs her and caressing her butt as if he wanted it for a long time. She then bit her lower lip, smiling at him desirable, and moaned seductively, making it clear that she liked his touch.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Since the moment when I saw you in the bathroom." Miles said seductively, with his face had the alpha male look, "You?"

The smile on the girl's face was replaced by passionate and seductive look as she has strengthened her grip, "Since when you crossed the threshold of my house." she moaned, prompting Miles to grin smugly.

"Oh, am I really that hot?" he asked playfully and hoarse voice, "Or you're just joking on me?"

"No, I'm not joking on you!" Fluttershy whispered, "Now shut up and kiss me, my firefox!"

"With pleasure!" was the last thing said by Miles before he kissed his girlfriend again. He then released her butt and leaned his left hand on the bedroom door to open it, and then they both went inside. They quickly reached the bed before they collapsed on it, with Miles on the top of Fluttershy, as with his hands still held her around her wings and butt. Fluttershy massaged her handsome's shoulders, feeling how good his muscles was. He was an athlete. And she liked it.

A few minutes later, Tails finished their kiss and leaned up before he put a hold on Fluttershy's waist with both hands. He then lifted helped her to sit up, as they stared into each other's eyes and exchanged smiles. Once Fluttershy sat on the edge of the bed and put her lovely legs on tiptoes, Miles kneeled down in front of her and kissed her on the lips again. He started to slide his hands down her charming legs, by slowly lifting up her dress to her legs were exposed for him to see. He stroked and massaged them on the entire length of its, starting with her feet, and subsequently rising to her ankles, and then up to her thighs. After another minute he removed the bottom of her dress up thus exposing her legs, and then he leaned down to it. He began to kiss them hungrily and running his tongue on her tighs not removing his hands away from it. He was really enjoying on how smooth and long her legs were.

Fluttershy was leaning her both hands on the bed, as she smiled while looking at her beloved boy enjoying her legs. She was ready to giggle, but these caresses were so gentle that she was only about to moan and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Miles ..." Fluttershy quivered in delight before she saw him resting his head on her upper thighs just inches away from her most sensitive spot. Miles stopped kissing her and just laying on her legs, with his face had a happy smile. She couldn't resist and giggled because she found it adorable. Hearing her wonderful giggling Tails opened his eyes, and then he straightened up until he was at eye level with his girlfriend. They locked their eyes on each other, exchanging happy smiles, and good mood. Fluttershy then placed her hands on the straps of her dress. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes again before she lowered her head slightly down. She then started to undress slowly as she moved her left strap on the shoulder edge and it sharply slides down on her arm by exposing her clavicle and the top of her left breast. That was enough to Miles gasped softly as he looked at his girlfriend with a seductive expression on his face. He then placed his hand on her now bare shoulder and began to gently massage her there.

Fluttershy felt how he started to caress her, and then slowly began to take off her right shoulder strap, to continue the process. However, Tails gently took her by the right hand, thus interrupting her strip. He then firmly but very gently put his arm around his girl and pressed her against him wanting to feel her close. On his head is pressed against her, he began to gently kiss her in the left temple as he closed his eyes, and his hand, he started to run his fingers through her hair. A smile on Fluttershy's lips became brighter as she was always pleased when her boyfriend is hugging her. She breathed quietly, feeling him was comforting her. She loved that.

Tails ran his fingers through her mane and continuing to kiss her temple and cheekbone, by tenderly embracing her. With these warm embrace, he gave her to understand that he loves her for who she was, but not only for her body. He couldn't say for sure if she knew it or not, but he wanted to let her know. He also saw how she turned worried when she started to take off the dress and decided to comfort her for she was no longer afraid of anything. After a minute of the embrace, he took a hold of her head and started to caress her temples with his thumbs. He then started to placing his kisses all over Fluttershy's face. He kissed her forehead a couple of times, and then kissed both of her cheeks. After that, he lowered his head down on her body and placed one warm and loving kiss on her neck. He moved lower and kissed her clavicle, and after that, he found himself near the top of her left breast and kissed her there warmingly.

"Ahh ..." Fluttershy gasped softly as the smile on her face changed to a seductive expression. Tails heard her gasp, but instead to undress her, he simply snuggled his head to her clavicle, to listen to her heartbeat and breathing. Hearing her heart racing, he hugged her warmly around the wings and back, with his eyes still closed. He felt Fluttershy hugged him around the neck in return and began stroking his head, but he didn't open his eyes and didn't even smile, continuing to listen to the beating heart of his beloved. He thought she was still scared.

"You're scared..." he asked her with a gentle whisper. The yellow pegasus girl was looking at him with a smile and her eyes were now open. She stroked his head softly knowing that he was worrying, "A little." she confessed with a gentle whisper in her voice, but made it clear to him that she was fine. Miles then opened his eyes, but he kept that position.

"Fluttershy, we can stop it at any moment." he whispered anxiously, and then got up and looked into her eyes, and on his face she could read the concern, "I love you very much but we don't need to do it now." He smiled, "We can do it another time."

"I love you too." Fluttershy whispered, giving him her charming smile and patting him on the head, comforting him in reply, "I know that there is no need for this." She kissed him on the nose, "But I want it." she then gave him a seductive look, "I want it very much"

After making sure she was okay, Miles was relieved, and then looked at her with this alpha grin, "I would advise for you to think properly." he said softly, his voice had this fake but very sexy rasp, "Because after that it's too late."

"It was too late when you opened the bathroom door..." Fluttershy said, looking at him seductively, and then she grabbed his arm and put it to her left breast. Tails squeezed her breasts with her hand over his, forcing Fluttershy to gasp out loud, and then he began to massage it along with her. They continued to look into each other's eyes seductively, feeling their passion start to grow again and they were again ready to start the process. Then they started kissing fervently again when passion has grown up to the limit but this time without the distraction more on the words and conversations. Miles continued to massage Fluttershy's breasts strongly for a minute before she put her arms around his neck. The fox guy immediately took advantage of this, and then he quickly pulled off her left strap away from her shoulder and proceeded to undress her, but now he did it himself. He quickly took girlfriend's clothes off, thus completely exposing her beautiful body.

Fluttershy's Black dress was now on the floor beside her, leaving her almost naked, only in panties and there was nothing covering her breasts, which appeared in Miles' hands a moment later. He squeezed her breasts hard, and his fingers began to rub her nipples, causing Fluttershy to moan even stronger than it was before. He used her nipples as buttons, pressing on them tenderly, and sometimes circling his fingers around the bud. Chills and shivers ran over Fluttershy's body, and then she broke the kiss and lifted her head up with her eyes were still closed.

"Ahh ... Aaaaaaaahhhh-aaaahhhh-aaaaaahhh ..." she whimpered in pleasure, almost shouting. Miles was looking at her seductively, with his hands skillfully manipulated with her nipples. He knew by her moans that she felt good and therefore he didn't stop, but merely began to kiss her neck.

"Uuuuhhh ... ooooooohhh ... M-Miles ..." Fluttershy pronounced her boyfriend's name through her moans, as she was in bliss in because of these sensations, "... Aaaaaahhh ... uhmmmmm ..."

Hearing this, Miles continued to caress her nipples another three minutes before he removed his fingers away from it. He then stopped kissing her neck, and then again looked at her face, he saw that she still had not opened her eyes. He then grabbed her breasts hard and squeezed it several times, prompting Fluttershy to gasp every time he clutched her circular charms. Then he re-embraced Fluttershy around her back, and again kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back, hugging him around the neck with both hands. But then she took his cheek with her left hand, still to kiss and then slipped down over his athletic body. She then plunged her hand into his pants and grabbed his dick, as she instantly felt that it began to grow. She had seen earlier in the day that it was not huge, but it was still big enough. Tails gasped in pleasure, feeling her hand caressing his penis, and how skillfully she does it. He could feel a shiver ran through his body, and his fur stood on end sometimes, and she knew how he likes it. He then broke the kiss and moved his face to her ear.

"Oh yeah baby ..." he muttered through the moans, "... It's so good ..."

"This is just the beginning!" Fluttershy whispered back, and then she gently bit his ear, still stroking his dick as her hand slipped up and down on its length. They then they kissed again. For the next three minutes, Fluttershy stroked his dick, feeling how her boyfriend gets excited by this more and more. And then she pulled her hand out of his pants and slid it up his body, and again wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as her body pressed against his tightly. Miles got her body language, and then he picked her into his arms and raised to his feet. He then turned around and sat on the bed with her is sitting on his knees.

With her legs tucked under her, Fluttershy seated herself comfortably on her boyfriend's laps, holding him by the cheek, and throwing her wings open. Her wings were trembling with excitement, and she sometimes waved them. Just a few minutes they remained in this position before Fluttershy got off him and started to unbutton his belt. After that, she began to slowly remove his pants, along with the swimming trunks. Once she took his pants off, she broke the kiss, and then her lips began to travel down on his body. Reaching his chest, her hands began to massage it tightly and she buried her face in his white chest fur. She began to rub her face all against his chest fur by feeling how soft it was. A happy smile flashed across her face because she liked the way his fur caresses her, running over her face like goose bumps. She was even tickled by this, and sometimes she even giggled through her means. Aften another monute she quickly slide her lips down on his body and positioned himself between his legs. Not delaying time in the closet, she passionately gasped once took his penis in her right hand, and then she ran her tongue over its length, bringing untold pleasure to her boyfriend. Tails groaned passionately, feeling she began to please him, and grinned widely by opening his eyes wide. He felt her tongue over his super device, as he then closed his eyes and arched his back, making passionate gasp every time she did it.

"Oh, Fluttershy... *sigh*... you just... *gasp*... fantastic..." Miles muttered through his moans, as he was in utter bliss because of his girlfriend's actions. This prompted Fluttershy to move the next step. After another two minutes, she closed her lips around his cock and began to suck it passionately, by moaning softly. Miles gasped harder, feeling it. This sensation caught him by surprise, even though he had expected this. He then put his right hand on her head and grabbed her hair not wanting her to stop. He liked the way how skillfully she does it. However, Fluttershy didn't stop, still satisfying his sexual needs, and moaning tenderly, as if tasting the way he will last.

Over the next ten minutes, she continued to do this for her boyfriend, while her action remained within reasonable limits, as she didn't really want to disappoint him. By his passionate moans and sighs, she could determine that he likes it. Then, after a while, she stopped sucking his dick. She removed her lips from it, and then she began to travel up on his body with her hands. She grabbed him around the waist and started to kiss him up, enjoying the way how good it looks. She slowly and gently kissed his body, lifting up her lips and gently moaning in the process.

Soon she rose up to his lips and kissed him with passion as she hugged him around the neck with both hands, and sat down again on his knees. Miles hugged her in return, as he deepened his kiss with his tongue running over Fluttershy's inner cheeks, thus letting her know that he liked it. He gently stroked her back and her left wing, massaging her in the process, at the same time removing his clothes with the help of his tails. After that, he again grabbed Fluttershy with both hands, and then he laid her down on the bed with him on the top of her. They continued their kiss for a few minutes before they finished, and opened their eyes to their glances have met again. But then Fluttershy abruptly closed his eyes and arched back, feeling his hand between her legs. She gasped loudly and passionately, grabbing hold of the bedsheet.

"Ahh-Aaaaaahhhhh-Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." she squeaked in high pitch voice as she felt him touching her most sensitive spot because it was very unexpected for her. She could feel his fingers running across her slit, gently stroking her labia, and seemed trying to get inside. It was an amazing feeling that sparked chills and shivers all over Fluttershy's body as she began to squirm. She then opened her turquoise eyes and glanced into his. His cyan eyes seemed amazing to her at that moment. She then rose to his face and kissed him on the lips. Tails gladly returned the kiss, still grinding her pussy with his fingers sliding around her most sensitive spot.

He was rubbing her pussy for about four minutes before he broke the kiss and his lips began to exploring her body until he reached her neck. He took his hand out of her panties, and then he began to massage and rub her smooth and tender flesh. His hands ran over her waist, sides and wings, by pinching her most sensitive places gently, and his lips continued to placing good sucks on her neck. After a few moments, his left hand finally found the way to her right breast. He slipped, and then tightly grabbed Fluttershy's large breast, holding the nipple between his fingers. Placing his kisses down on his beautiful girl's body, Miles slowly got to her chest and then licked his tongue between her both breasts, causing Fluttershy to moan and quiver. He then moved his cherished goal, and he then opened his mouth wide before placing a deep and warm suck on her right bud.

This sensation prompted Fluttershy to gasp deeply. She stretched her breast forward as if giving herself to her beloved boyfriend. Miles wasn't disappointed her. He grabbed his hands on both of her breasts, and then he tightly locked lips around her nipple. He sucked on her nipple eagerly, but at the same time smoothly and gently. He perfectly heard his girlfriend moans, as he gradually continued to do it for her, not speeding up his pace, and acting as gentle as possible. He was four minutes to suck on his girlfriend's breast, and then he quickly circled his tongue around her bud. He did it for six times before her nipple was caught between his teeth and easily nibbled her nipple before kissing it causing Fluttershy to squealing again. And then again, and again. Finishing with her right breast, he moved his lips to her left before locking her nipple in his mouth. He started the same steps as recently, with his both hands still squeezing her precious.

Sweat rolled down on Fluttershy's face, as she was in utter bliss with her boyfriend's actions. She wriggled in pleasure by moaning in pleasure, with her head is completely freed from unnecessary thoughts, and now filled only with thoughts of him and how he skillfully satisfying her. She loved this feeling because she was caught in surprise. She smiled gently, feeling her boyfriend enjoys her breasts, and his lips gently suck her sensitive nipples. Deepest gasps and squeaks flew out from her throat as a shivers ran through her body in waves. Miles certainly felt these waves as he defined it, that he doing things right, and that she was in complete ecstasy. In total, he was messing with her breasts for fifteen minutes, before making his next move.

Without removing his mouth from her body, he reached her warm and flat stomach, with his hands was still on her breasts. Gasping passionately, Miles began to lick and kiss her navel, not forgetting to gently massage her breasts. One had the feeling that he wanted to hold her breasts in his hands forever and never let them go. However, a minute after, he released her boobs, and then he slid his hands down to her panties. He quickly caught the only clothes that remained on her and holding the edges he pulled off her panties down, thus leaving her completely naked. After he pulled her panties down to her knees, he moved himself to her thighs. He wrapped both hands around his girlfriend's legs and began to kiss them. Meanwhile, Fluttershy giggled softly through her moans, as she felt him kissing her thighs again, and then she opened her eyes and threw her gaze at him, smiling tenderly. Miles spent another minute, by appreciating her legs, and then he rose into a sitting position, and finally removed her panties away and I threw it off to hell.

Fluttershy uttered deep and seductive gasp, once he exposed her most sensitive spot, and then she bent her left leg and straighten her right. She covered her pussy with her left hand as her eyes were locked on Miles's. A smile flashed across Tails's face after she did it as he chuckled himself finding it cute. He then lay down on her groin level and took her hand. He then lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it three times. He then released her hand and closed his eyes before firmly clasping her left thigh. Much to Fluttershy found herself puzzled, not quite knowing what he would do. But before she understood his intentions, he positioned himself between her thighs and gently licked her pussy.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" Fluttershy squeaked in a high pitch voice with a deep gasp as her eyes turned wide and a wave of shivers ran through her body. This prompted Miles to continue his actions, as he then hooked his lips and started to kiss her cute little clit. Fluttershy was now completely in his power, and all she could do now is moaning herself in pleasure that her boyfriend gave to her. She had never experienced such a feeling before, and now, when her boyfriend started to satisfy her down there, she felt even greater bliss. She closed her eyes, and then fell back on the pillow as her body started to squirms in perfect rhythm of love. Throwing her arms to the sides, she started to grabbing everything that came under her arm, unable to hold back the sensations that came in waves through her body.

"Aaaaahhh-aaaahaaaahhhhh ..." she moaned loudly, "M-Miles ... *pant* ... is ... *pant* ... it's... just ... *gasp* ... amazing…"

Tails knew that she was in bliss because of his actions, and therefore he didn't stop. He loved to listen to her charming moans that sounded to him like music. He gently kissed and licked her sweet naked pussy, with his tongue under her folds. Touching her clitoris, he forced her body to tremble. He licked her for some time before he locked lips around her clit and started to suck it gently. He groaned passionately, feeling how sweet she was, and resumed his sucklings starting slow and growing up with a speed with every next suck. After that, he did what Fluttershy didn't expect from him. His long, strong, and fluffy tails wrapped around her legs, thus freeing his hands. And then he moved his hands up to her breasts. He grabbed her both breasts tightly. He began to squeeze her breasts and teasing her nipples between his fingers, what prompted Fluttershy moan harder.

But Fluttershy was shocked more. Her body jerked forward, and then she cupped her hands on her chest to feel Miles' hands on top of it. She then removed her hands and began again grasping for her bedsheet, feeling a sensation throughout her body. These waves grew stronger with every next moan and just four minutes later she fell into numb. Her body was now shaking, and no longer listens to her. Mentally, she was already in the world pleasures, but not in her house, and only reminded of her presence were her squeals and moans. She was over the edge after four minutes since he began to enjoy with her pussy, and was about to more and more difficult to control herself. In the end, she couldn't hold back the surge anymore, and shrieked loudly as she got her pleasure with her body jerked forward, and shuddering because of this explosive orgasm. She shuddered and gasped several times, each time a deep and strong, and then her body relaxed.

She smiled herself in satisfaction, and then opened her eyes and looked down at her boyfriend. Tails looked at her with a surprised look, with his hands stroking her legs, and interestingly enough, his face was clean (maybe he wiped his face while Fluttershy was not looking at him).

"Uhmm ... Fluttershy?" he asked in a playful whisper.

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy weakly whispered back, "It was the first time ... Um ... Well, you got it ..."

Miles sighed and then smiled apologetically, "And I have to apologize... I seem a little carried away ..." he said as he laughed awkwardly, "But ... you liked it?"

"I loved it ..." Fluttershy whispered back, and then she began to stroke his head, "It was amazing ... Can you do it again? Now ..."

Tails smiled at her lovingly, "Anything for you, my love..." he whispered, before positioning himself between her legs again and closing his eyes. He began to lick her pussy just like his girlfriend asked him. Fluttershy found herself moaning again once he began to do it, and then she threw her both hands behind her head. She again began to wriggle erotically, feeling her boyfriend pleases her.

Some time later, the two lovers found themselves standing on their knees, with Fluttershy passionately writhing and with Tails sat behind her and his arms wrapped around her body as they began their final act. The handsome young fox-guy gently massaged his girl's breast with his right hand, and stroked her stomach with his left, while their beautiful bodies committing this delightful waltz of love. Fluttershy only held his right hand, and placed her left on his cheek, while they kissed deeply and passionately. Both lovers were now a single entity, as there was no free space between them. Five minutes later, the tension has finally increased to the limit, and they broke the kiss. Fluttershy, then moved his hand into her wet pussy, wishing him to caress her there, and Miles certainly did as she asked him. They began to moan louder and louder, increasing the tempo and moaning each other's names, both in complete bliss. When the time has come, they both froze. They shuddered a few times, feeling the surge, and then they finally relaxed because now it was over.

Fluttershy then turned her body to her beloved boyfriend and tightly hugged him around the neck with both hands and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling happily. She sat on his lap and curled up, not wanting to get off him. Miles hugged her back tightly, as she didn't want to let her go and wanted to hug her eternity. He then lay down on the bed, with her on top of him, and then he lifted the blanket to hide them both. Hiding under a blanket, then Miles lay back, and put his hand on her head. He began to stroke her head and brush her soft mane. Fluttershy then lay down comfortably. With her left hand on his strong chest, she began to stroke his thick chest fur. Then she opened her turquoise eyes, and looked into his eyes, smiling tenderly than led him to smile back.

"You were matchless Fluttershy." Tails whispered, "It was just fantastic."

Fluttershy giggled shyly, keeping her nature even in such an intimate moment, "You too... You were amazing." she whispered back, and then she lifted her head and moved closer to his face, "Confess, how many girls do you had before me?"

"Not much, ..." Miles answered, "It's about six or seven to be exact."

Much to Fluttershy made her eyes wide in surprise, but then she just smirked lovingly pressed her index finger to his nose, "Six or seven?" she asked with a playful whisper, "I had only two, you're a womanizer."

Miles then gave it to his firm skeptical smirk, "And you thought because if I am smart, it means that I was a loser?" he whispered, playing with his girl as well, "I'm not proud of it, to be honest. I was young, stupid, and tried to follow my friends." He then embraced Fluttershy even stronger, "But thanks to that, I've learned a lot. If you know what I mean."

Fluttershy lovingly shoved him on the shoulder, "You fool." she whispered playfully, prompting her boyfriend to laugh softly. After he calmed down, he again looked at Fluttershy. However, for some reason she was sad, and her turquoise eyes were almost in tears. Tails turned sad too, as he was a worry for his girlfriend, and not quite understanding why she changed her mood so quickly. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her more tightly as he tried to comfort her.

"Hey. What's the matter? Why are you sad?" he asked her with a gentle whisper.

"Miles ..." Fluttershy whispered as she looked into his eyes, "I want to ask you about something... If you don't mind of course..."

"Everything for you." Tails replied without hesitation, "What is it? Tell me."

"Don't go." Fluttershy asked plaintively as she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly around the neck, "Stay with me. Don't leave me alone. Don't break my heart."

Miles turned even sadder because of her actions and then he hugged her more tightly and kissed her check several times, "Fluttershy. My dearest, beloved Fluttershy." he whispered anxiously, trying to comfort his girlfriend, "That will never happen. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her, "What makes you think that I'm going leave?"

"Because it happened to me twice." Fluttershy sad pitiful, clinging to him, "In the morning I woke up, and there is none beside me. Just a note of apology."

After she told him about it, Tails made his eyes wide in surprise, obviously not expecting that someone can break the heart to such a beauty like Fluttershy. He then looked at her to see how she looks pleadingly at him in reply, as if begging him to stay. He then sighed and hugged her tightly, and tenderly ran his hand over her back and hair. He began to caress her, to let her know that nothing bad will happen.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that I'll never leave you alone." he whispered, smiling and looking into her eyes, "Trust me."

"How can I believe you?" Fluttershy plaintively whispered, and then she rose up as her face hovered now over his, and her long hair touched his shoulders, "How do I know that you won't break my heart, like those two?"

"Because I know what it's like..." Tails replied gently, looking sadly into her eyes, and then he took her cheek, "I know what it's like when you wake up and find yourself alone. It happened with me too, and not once, not twice, but more often than you can think." He caressed her temple, causing Fluttershy to take his wrist gently with both hands, as she didn't want him to remove his hand, "You feel lonely. You feel forsaken. You're getting cold, and no one here." He smiled at her, "I never do this to you." Fluttershy smiled back, "I love you too much."

After he told the sacred words Fluttershy waved her eyelids lovingly before she rested her head on his shoulder, and clung to him even tighter, hugging him around the neck with both hands. She kissed him on the lips, which Miles kissed her back, and then she gently moaned without taking eye contact. Tails took advantage of this to embracing her with both hands. His right hand on her head, and running his fingers through her mane.

"So you're staying?" she asked.

"Yes." Miles whispered in response.

"Forever?" Fluttershy asked again.

"Forever!" Miles said with certainty in his whisper, looking straight into her eyes that finally convinced her that he wasn't lying. She then closed her eyes and moaned sleepily, feeling she falls asleep. As for Miles Prower who is better known as Tails, he with a smile on his face continued to watch his charming girlfriend is sleeping and stroked her head gently running his fingers through her soft mane. Fifteen minutes later, when Fluttershy finally fell asleep, he yawned softly before his eyes closed. He lay down comfortably with his hands still around his girl, and then slowly began to fall asleep, finally whispered one very important thing.

"Forever, Fluttershy."

* * *

 **Phew ... It was extremely difficult, but it was extremely fun.**

 **You know what? I really enjoyed in a writing of this story. Every scene and every paragraph I wrote with pleasure.**

 **Oh, my gosh. Tails and Fluttershy such a cute couple. I just wasn't enough with one-sided writing like in my previous story and** **I couldn't stop writing.** **So this oneshot turned out to be much bigger than the previous one but I believe that this is worth it. I also was generous to add both Silver and Rarity in this story, because they're awesome.**

 **I noticed that I was too often used Tails' real name, but I saw that in some stories people doesn't really care about it, so I'm not feeling guilty for this trick.** **Also, there were some dramatic moments, such as the small hints on broken hearts of both Miles (Tails) and Fluttershy. I'm not going to say who it was for not to offend anyone, but I will say that it happens in real life that those who we love cheating with us and then throw us as a trash. My girlfriend advised me to add this moment, and I liked it.**

 **I must say that this story is not ready until the end, but I can not help it. I decided to publish the draft, and then I will regularly update it to fix my grammar mistakes. They are there, I know. But do not worry, I'll fix everything.**

 **Don't forget to leave your review on this story, and don't forget to add it to your favorites and follow if you like it. Be free to tell me what you think about it.**

 **And yet so far, and I'll see you soon. The next story will focus on Shadow the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle because it's the most epic couple in this crossover.**


End file.
